Current game systems, whether comprising a console, handheld or other computing device, do not provide the ability to use non-native controllers. Additionally, certain console platforms (i.e., Android) do not allow for usage of third party or remotely attached controllers for the purpose of providing game control or integration.
These limitations prevent users from being able to pay games on such consoles or otherwise interact with these consoles with third-party or remote controllers.
Therefore, there is need in the art for systems and methods for providing a controller module capable of utilization with games provided through a console, handheld device or other computing device and allowing for interactive functionality therewith. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.